1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle frame structures and more particularly pertains to an adjustable bicycle rear axle support assembly for adjustably supporting a rear wheel at a desired orientation relative to a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle frame structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle frame structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle frame structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,672; 3,814,462; 4,895,386; 5,222,751; 5,224,726; and 5,337,609.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an adjustable bicycle rear axle support assembly for adjustably supporting a rear wheel at a desired orientation relative to a bicycle frame which includes a bicycle frame having a rear vertical member, a rear axle support member pivotally mounted to a lower portion of the rear vertical member and projecting outwardly therefrom to support a rear axle of a rear wheel, and an adjustment assembly extending between the rear axle support member and an upper portion of the rear vertical member to adjustably support the rear axle support member at a fixed angle relative to the rear vertical member of the bicycle frame.
In these respects, the adjustable bicycle rear axle support assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably supporting a rear wheel at a desired orientation relative to a bicycle frame.